Love Behind Bars
by Lynnie-chan
Summary: "Just like when you went to the zoo as a kid and you were told not to fuck with the animals behind bar's, same rules apply here, if they are behind bar's, don't fuck with them, they don't play well with others." Welcome to Prison.
1. IMPORTANT UPDATE FOR EVERYONE

**Love Behind Bars Update!**

**Due to rereading the first two chapter's I have noticed alot of typo's and the likes. So it's coming down as I redo it. I am sorry for those who are reading it but it's coming back I just want to fix it to make it a more enjoyable read. The first chapter will most likely be back up again tonight or at the latest Monday. Now this is also for those who are curious. I draw inspration for this story from my husbands job. He is a prison guard and alot of these thing's come from hearing stories about his job. Oh and due to a review, I realized that some of the shortening of words, not everone would understand so i'll post what they mean now.**

**S.H.U = Security Housin Unit{for inmate's who cant be in general population for either their own protection depending on their crimes, or for fighting with other inmate's, officer's ect.}**

**CHOW = Meal Time**

**C.E.R.T = Correctional Emergency Responce Team**

**M.S.U = Minimum Security Unit**

**C.O = Correction Officer**

**B.D.U = Battle Duty Uniform**

**Jobs = Inmate's are allowed to leave on job's such as, picking up trash on high way's, and the likes.**

**On Deck = Officer walking where the inmates can see them**

**The Run = Where the inmate's cells are. Two floor's, top run/bottem run.**

**Chain of command.**

**Warrden **

**Deputy Warden**

** Associate Warden **

**Major **

**Captians **

**Lieutenant **

**Sergeant **

**Corporal **

**Senior Correctional officer **

**Correctional officers**


	2. Welcome To SHU Inmate Jagerjaquez

**{AN:Okay new story, this will have yaoi, yuri, oocness, and will have some mature content later on. I own no character's, and have no claim to how prison's run, I have nothing against people who are autistic, or homosexual, this is merely for enjoyment, I don't mean to offend any person or person's. I hope this story is enjoyed. Feedback is loved.}**

"ON DECK! ON DECK!"

That was the first thing that graced Grimmjow's ear's as the metal clang of the large steel door's leading to S.H.U opened up.

That and the sound of squeaking sandals running, attempting to either get closer, or flush whatever was being held down the toilet rather than risk the C.O coming into their cell.

The scent of urine, sweat and lemon scented floor cleaner was what fogged up Grimmjow's nostrils as two officer's held onto his arms, walking him forward, and prepared to make sure that he was completely immobilized if he got the urge to test his wiggle room.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. In prison for five year's for drug charges. He had been caught at a bad time in his life, and it had cost him five year's of his life and freedom.

Honestly he couldn't believe that he had been stupid enough to do it, but hell when your nineteen and believe that the world cant touch you, you end up doing some stupid shit that cost you the most important thing's in life.

_~o~o~o~_

_"Grimmjow I'm done. I need a man not a little boy."_

_"Come on babe, you didn't think I was a little boy when you were hitting that sharp A in the bedroom last night."_

_"Ha ha, very funny Grimmjow, really. Besides when we got together, I was under the assumption that you would grow the hell up. Look at the fucking test Grimm! I'm pregnant and your more interested in selling dope!"_

_"IT PAYS THE FUCKING BILLS DON'T IT!"_

_"DONT YOU FUCKING RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME GRIMMJOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL RIP THAT BABY MAKING TOOL OUT FROM BETWEEN YOUR LEGS AND THROW IT TO THE FUCKING DOGS!"_

_Ikumi Unagiya glared daggers as she looked at her boyfriend. She seriously couldn't believe this. She was to old to deal with this shit!_

_She was twenty four year's old, she didn't have the patience to deal with another little boy, especially when they were expecting a baby! She was already a mother, she didn't need to be raising her boyfriend along side two kids!_

_"Just get the hell out of my apartment."_

_Grimmjow glared, hearing her tell him to get out was like a sharp slap to the face. But shrugged deciding that it would be best not to put up anymore of a fight, her son was home and didn't need to hear them yelling. _

_So he guessed she made her decision and was going to go her way, now it was time for him to go his._

_"Fine don't come looking for me any time soon then."_

_~O~O~O~O~_

_"So this is her huh? why she all red and scrunched up?"_

_Grimmjow knew he most likely sounded stupid as hell, but he had never seen a baby right after birth. Let alone his own. This was his first child. And he would be damned if he missed the birth of his child, even if he was still running around the wrong crowds, they wouldn't of been able to keep him from this._

_He was now the father of a little girl with her mama's black hair and brownish red eyes. Though she had his nose and lips. And from the wailing she had been doing as soon as her mama got her out, she had his attitude too. Heh she was going to be hell on wheels when she got older._

_"It's because she was just born and her skin is soft. We need to name her." Ikumi said, yawning again as she looked at Grimmjow holding the tiny baby wrapped up in pink._

_That was something that Grimmjow hadn't expected. He knew that just getting to come to the hospital for the birth had been a hell of a gift since he and Ikumi had not parted on good terms. _

_Now though holding the tiny bundle in his arms he had to grin._

_"Loly. Loly Aivirrne Jagerjaquez."_

_oOoOoOoOo_

"Boss, we got a new one. Where do you want us to put 'im?"

The voice of one of the officer's stirred Grimmjow from his memories enough to look up. He honestly hadn't been paying enough attention to take in his surrounding's. Beside's this was prison. Not a lot to look at anyway unless you got a kick out of staring at white walls with peeling paint and men in all states of undress and concrete ground.

"Fuck. I swear the old man know's that we're full out here. The next thing he's going to want to be doing is putting three to a damn cell!"

That voice though caught Grimmjow's attention real fast. Turning from looking down at the run and seeing the other inmate's, he turned his attention to the finest piece of ass he had ever seen.

Man or woman. And in his day Grimmjow had seen some pretty fine lookers, but this man seriously took the brown eyes, gravity defying sunset hair with bangs brushing his forehead. Straight nose with a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge. Slightly plump pink lips that looked like they were made for kissing and sucking.

And Grimmjow was pretty sure that they would look good wrapped around his cock too.

The male was lean, but had a covering of wiry muscle. Much like a swimmer or the light weight MMA fighter's. And that voice! dear god Grimmjow was practically purring hearing it, even if it wasn't directed at him.

All in all, Grimmjow had decided that he would very much like to have this officer under him, against the nearest flat surface and moaning his name for the whole world to hear.

Ichigo though wasn't thinking about the new inmate that was currently in his control room. He was still cuffed, so Ichigo wasn't to worried. What he was worried about right now though was where to put him.

Moving the thin reading glasses from the bridge of his nose and pinching there to fight off the coming head ache that he felt coming on.

"Put him in the cell with Gilga."

"You got it boss."

The corporal nodded, turning in the office with the other officer, and in turn, turning Grimmjow out of the control room, and they were all once again walking down the run to the cell that Grimmjow would be put in for however long his little fight had gotten him.

He was now in S.H.U, because of a fight. He would admit that it was a stupid thing that he had done, considering that he had only two week's left before he was set free.

But in his own defense, the reason he got into the fight was because some slimy fucker was talking about his daughter, and Grimmjow did NOT take it lightly when his daughter was brought it. It wasn't anyone's fucking business.

Though due to the fact it was summer, it was hot, and everyone was pissed off. One fight had caused a brawl in M.S.U and they were all maced, and eventually had the bean bag gun's brought out and were shot.

Grimmjow though had gotten the joy of being hit with the tazer, it took a lot to get him to stop when he got going, and he had been intent on making the man who talked about his daughter, a bloody pulp.

"Alright this is you."

The officer talking to him, showed Grimmjow the new cell. It was white concrete with peeling paint. About as small as a bathroom with two set's of metal bunk beds, one on each side of the room. The stainless steel toilet and sink combo, and one person laying on the bottom bunk looking half dead.

"When you go inside, get to your knee's and put her wrist's out of the bean whole and i'll take the cuff's." Renji said. He was the officer who had been leading Grimmjow. Well him and Yasutora, but Renji had been the one talking to him. Sado wasn't the most talkative when it came to the inmate's, or anyone to be perfectly honest.

Grimmjow though ignored the command, he had been in prison enough to know the drill. You go in your cell and crouch down low enough to get to the middle of the cell where there was a small opening about as wide as a cafeteria tray and as tall as a small styrofoam cup.

You stuck your wrist's out and the C.O took your cuff's off. Unless a inmate was feeling shitty and then you could take your cuff's but Grimmjow wasn't in the mood for that.

So when his cuff's were off, he moved to the other bed across the room and turned his attention to his new cell mate. He was in the same grey's that all inmate's wore. Though he was as lean as bamboo and he looked like he was still rockin and rollin on whatever his drug of choice was.

"Heh, I'm surprised that Lieutenant Kurosaki put someone with me, he usually likes to keep me alone. Not that I'm complaining to have someone new with me."

The fact that the man was still conscious and had enough about him to talk, made Grimmjow raise a brow. Honestly he had thought that the man was passed out or dead.

"Yeah, well if I'm lucky I wont be here much longer." Grimmjow muttered as he took the mat and sheets that would make his bed, and began to put it together.

Not that he had abundance of extra stuff to make his bed comfortable, but it was better than sleeping on the cold concrete floor's.

"Hm so what did you do to get put back here?"

Nnotira didn't get a lot of company often, and the fact that someone was in here with him, well he wasn't going to pass up the chance to talk to someone. Beside's the C.O's weren't the best company, and usually if you got talkin to them a lot, you were considered a snitch, not a good thing in prison.

"I got in a fight with Aaroniero."

Grimmjow was keeping his answer's short ad clipped. He wasn't the most talkative and the fact that he was now in S.H.U, it kind of pissed him off, so he was keeping to himself.

Nnotira just laughed though. He thought it as damn time someone knocked that man down. Aaroniero was about as crazy as a fucking nutty bar, he had to take meds daily, but he was a bastard with a bad attitude and a 'I am better than you' air rolling off of him. So Nnotira thought that he got what he had coming to him.

"Damn wish I could of been there to see that shit. I bet it was pretty damn funny to see his ass get knocked down"

Cyan blue eyes flicked back to Nnotira with a raised brow before nodding. He didn't know to much about this new 'roomie' that he had. But he wasn't about to start getting friendly with him either.

Not till he had a little more to go on when it came to him. So for now he simply moved back to laying on his 'bed' and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

In the control room, Ichigo was about ready to kill the Chief. The man knew that Ichigo only had so much space out in his unit. And the fact that he was sending another inmate out was honestly pushing Ichigo, and the other inmate's to a already testy level. And on top of the heat and temper's, Ichigo would have more paper work to keep up with. Bloody lovely.

"Boss?"

"Hm?"

"The paper work isn't going to burst into flames, despite how hot it is."

"Or how hot that new inmate is, bring him in here to sit on your desk naked and I'm pretty sure that thing's might burst into flames."

Ichigo paused mid thought to look at Renji, the sound of a pen scratching across the paper's stopped. Even Sado, who had been looking over the paper's that he could sign, paused eyeing Renji, silently wondering if the redhead had actually said that or if he had suddenly acquired mind reading abilities.

Now Ichigo had nothing against Renji, or who the man choose to sleep with. But seriously, sleeping with a prison inmate was a big no no. It was considered rape, even if both parties were all for getting their freak on together.

"I don't want to hear that shit Renji. Not about a inmate, not about you and captain Kuchiki, I don't need to hear it, and I damn sure don't need the mental image!"

The thought of his friend and co-worker sleeping with someone, blah. Ichigo did NOT need the mental image, especially considering that he knew both men were. He considered them family, since they had been here at the prison long enough to have gone through more than one security call together, and Ichigo knew that they had his back, in the prison and outside of it.

"Fine, well, on another note what are your plans for the weekend anyway?"

Renji knew that Ichigo was off for the next two day's, and unless something else happened to have the C.E.R.T team called in, then Renji would be in control of the unit that they were in.

"I'm gonna sleep. Wonderweiss is going to his mama's for the weekend, so I'm going to sleep in. Unless someone just decides to cause problems and i've gotta come back."

It wouldn't be a surprise, or the first time thing either. Ichigo had been called in before on a day off, to either take a inmate to the hospital, to go through the random cell check's, and whatever else.

After working at the prison for going on five year's, he knew that you always had to expect to come back in on your day off.

"You two?"

Chad shrugged. "Practice." Was all the large male said. His eyes trailing to the window in the control room so that he could see in inmate's who were in the 'day room' weren't causing trouble.

Now the 'day room' wasn't much it pretty much consisted of a few chair's, a microwave on a table, and several round tables. It looked like a round waiting room at a doctor's office.

"Ichigo, it looks like their about to do something."

Cinnamon brown eyes behind thin reading glasses snapped up to see two inmates squaring off with each other. Though to the naked eye it didn't look like much besides two men glaring at each other and cussing. Heh that was never all it was in prison though.

To Ichigo and the other officer's trained eye, it was be beginings of a fight. One Ichigo didn't want to deal with considering his shift was almost over. If the brawl started, he would be stuck doing more fucking paper work that seemed to multiply on whatever flat surface there was!

So standing from his desk,the sunset haired male walked into the day room where the other inmate's had gathered to watch the fight. Everyone could see it was going to happen, the stale air in the room was tense with the urge to hurt someone.

It just so happened that Hiei Jaganshi and Bankotsu Blade were pretty much mortal enemies. Both ran with different crowds, both were quick and easy to anger, and both did not like being stuck in S.H.U until their release date.

So it was no surprise that they were rearing to kill. Ichigo though wasn't going to have any of it, and when he walked out, the tense air seemed to just thicken even more.

"If either one of you even think about swinging i'll throw the two of you in the shower and leave you there until I come back in two days."

The shower's were what Ichigo used as 'time out' for the inmates. He would cuff them and put them in. After a few hour's they would calm down because Ichigo threw them in the shower's in their boxer's and sandals, nothing else. And if they tried to turn the water on, it only stayed warm for about five minutes.

He kept S.H.U at about seventy degrees in the summer, and if you take into account a man in his boxer's sitting on cold concrete. If they turned the water on and soaked themselves they would be shivering before they knew it. Continue that process for a few hour's, they generally decided that arguing or angering the C.O wasn't worth it.

Hiei glared at Bankotsu before turning returning back to the little group he stuck with while Bankotsu glared but did the same, deciding to save the battle for a day when Ichigo wasn't around. Neither were to keen on the idea of spending the night in the shower freezing their balls off.

"LOCK DOWN! GET IN YOUR CELLS FOR COUNT"

The cry came from Renji, who had ventured out from the control room to help Ichigo get the in-mates back into their cells for the final count for the day shift. The day shift's were from six in the morning to six in the evening.

Then came the night shift. Six at night to six in the morning, with a count every three hour's on the day shift, making sure all the inmate's were alive and breathing ad where they should be, and a inmate count once every hour on the night shift.

Slowly inmate's shuffled to their cell's, making sure that if they had taken anything out of their cell's, they were taking it back. Some were grumbling and other's were flat out complaining, not keen on the thought of being locked into the cells for the rest of the night.

Ichigo though just turned looking at Renji as he handed out the clip board with the inmates names and cells. Ichigo nodded. It was time to do the final count and make sure that they were all there.

He knew that the sooner he finished the count the sooner he could get home. He only had his sister's baby sitting until six thirty, he had promised Tier he would have their son at her place by seven.

The inmate's knew too when someone said 'Lock Down' that it was in their best interest to get in their cells. Especially when Ichigo was on duty, the man had little patience when it came to this, especially when it was lock down.

So when Ichigo began walking through the unit, stopping by each cell and tapped the bar's with the butt of his mag light flash light. He was checking for movement and sound of each inmate.

Ichigo was just glad that they were complying with the rules tonight, he seriously wasn't in the mood to deal with their attitudes tonight, not on his Friday.

Though when he reached the cell with the new inmate and Gilga, and smirked tapping the butt of his mag light flash light against the bar's watching as both men moved at the sound.

Grimmjow's eyes flicked up when he heard the tapping on the bars. He had been reading one of the books that had been in the cell. Grimmjow could only guess that it was Nnotira's, but since the male hadn't put up an objection when Grimmjow moved to grab it so he figured it would be fine.

Though seeing the man that was seriously to damn good looking to be on the 'do not touch' list, looking at him made him smirk.

"You come for some company before you leave C.O?" The blue eyed male asked, giving a feral grin, his sharp eyes taking on a seductive gleam. Ichigo just raised a brow at the comment.

Before he worked out the prison a comment like that might of made him blush, now though he didn't even bat a eye lash and simply put a check next to his name.

"Hm have a good night inmate Jagerjaquez." Ichigo said, his voice taking on a lower seductive sound before he turned and walked on, ignoring the fact that he knew he should NOT be even remotely flirting with a inmate, and that him even entertaining the thought that the blue haired man would most likely be the star of Ichigo's inner fantasy's tonight.

Grimmjow though just smirked as he watched the man walk off, his eyes trailing to officer Kurosaki's ass, that sadly was not given any justice in the bulky B.D.U uniform he was wearing. Well either way, all Grimmjow had on his hands right now was time and a active imagination.

Hm he was sure that he could find some way to entertain himself tonight. And the teasing lit that floating back to him from the plump pink lips of the C.O made him grin in the most hungry manner.

"Welcome to S.H.U Grimmjow."


End file.
